Saving Eachother
by AliceWithAnX
Summary: Reid/OC Their personalities are pretty different, but unique circumstances can bring to different people very close.  -Yup, I know this is a really bad summary, but give it a try?
1. IQ of 173

_Dear Reader, _

_I realize that most of you will probably skip over this, fine, but you can't say that I didn't warn you. I would like you to know a few things before we begin this journey: first is that this will most likely not only be my first authors note, but my last. I do not enjoy all the extra talking immediately before and after the chapter, it only confuses and serves to pull you out how I have intended this story to be read. Therefore, this disclaimer shall have to be sufficient: I do not own Criminal Minds, its characters, plots, actors or anything of the like, I have simply written this for my own entertainment and thought that you might like a look into my head. _

_I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings, grammatical errors, etc. as my brain often likes to work faster than my hands and I get a little mixed up, I am using Word though, so it shouldn't be too terrible. _

_Which brings me to my next apology: I am sorry if at any time any of the characters seem… out of character. I have tried my hardest to keep them true to the show, I have done my research, but it is difficult sometimes to deliver actions and responses that they would give and not that I would give. But, I think that is the key to good writing, multi-dimensional characters that are different from one another. So I will work and rework each paragraph to make it as genuine as possible, however, some creative license will have to be taken to get the story where it needs to go._

_Well, I hope that covers most of it. Here is where I should beg for comments and reviews, and while I would appreciate them, my posting will not be dependent on them. And although I would hope that this is obvious, 'flames' are not appreciated; I can take criticism, but only if it will help the story or me as a writer._

_Thank you for your time and patience, as I am known to suffer writers block._

_Alex_

"I think that went well," the tall skinny genius said to his older team mate.

"Yeah, Reid, okay," the Italian man said wearily. Reid had told another one of his jokes, and these kids weren't even in college, they were sent to a local high school this time. They didn't even have a chance to understand his jokes. But there were a few nervous chuckles.

"Rossi, I'm sorry, high school was never my element. It might be better if they sent a well-trained monkey on these visits. It might be more relatable." He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, and continued to walk down the hall.

"What kind of a teacher _are_ you?" A young woman yelled at a tall, muscled man in basketball shorts, "no sorry, you're a P.E. teacher; so that was a stupid question. What kind of _person_ are you?" She was huffing and in the man's face, he had the decency to look ashamed for whatever he had done. Well, she was trying to be in his face, in reality she only came up to his shoulders. Reid tried not to stare, he went to turn away but then he noticed the child clinging to the woman's skirt, he couldn't have been more than ten years old, he was of Asian descent so Reid was curious as to the relationship between the woman and the boy. Reid wanted to look away, but the profiler in him was curious, so he shooed Rossi toward the door while he bent down to re-tie his shoe. "He is younger, he is smaller, he needs people to stand up for him, he is strong but he can't do this alone! You are supposed to be someone he can look to for help! This is how you help? You were going to stand there and watch him get beat to a bloody pulp!" The boys standing off to the side chuckled. "Oh! You think this is funny, huh? You arrogant, air-headed twits, if you ever lay a hand on him, or anyone, again, well, everyone will exactly why it was that Jenny Bellman moved away," the buff one gave the squat one a disgusted look. She turned on the buff one "and I know exactly what you do after school, wouldn't it be a shame if everyone else did?"

She turned on her heel and towed the boy along behind her. Reid stood up and tried to discreetly watch as she passed, but when she made it to him she stopped and turned to him. "I am sorry you had to see that, bullying is unacceptable, don't you think?"

Reid looked startled, "uh- y-yeah."

They turned to walk away and Reid stared after them, "uh, wait! Wait up a moment!"

They pair turned to look at him, and the woman spoke, "sorry?"

Reid walked up to them, and then bent down to be on level with the boy, "my name is Spencer, what's yours?"

The boy looked up to the young woman and she shrugged. He looked back and answered, "Charlie, and this is my mom, Adeline."

Spencer Reid looked up at the young woman, mildly surprised, she looked very young to be a mother, "Hello, Charlie and Adeline, Charlie, I was- uh- I was wondering, do you attend school here?"

Charlie looked slightly confused and Adeline drew herself to her full height, prepared to defend her son. "I do," he answered calmly.

"And how old are you?"

"I'll be ten in June."

"You're pretty smart then, no? Well I know it feels, and you should be thankful for your mom, that she stands up for you." Spencer looked up at Adeline, then back at Charlie, "I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but I haven't gotten there yet."

"I have an IQ of 173, I am in calculus, I know four languages, I play three different instruments and I know 604 constellations, you know how it is? I am easily the smartest student in the district and probably the state and yet I am walked on and pushed around like a speck of dust, you know how that is?" Charlie looked at Spencer with eyes full of pleading, there was not an ounce of pride in anything he said, he simply stated it as fact. Charlie was tired of it, the only reason he came back to this hell every day was because of the knowledge, but even that was wearing thin.

"I do, I have an IQ of 187, I read 20,000 words per minute, have an eidetic memory and graduated at age 12, I have three doctorates and two bachelor degrees, I know what it's like to be the awkward little shrimp that everyone shoots dirty looks and makes fun of." Charlie looked surprised, but happily so, he seemed excited to speak with someone of his caliber. "Here is my card, call me if you need anything, or just want to talk." He gave an awkward little smile. The card read 'Dr. Spencer Reid – FBI'.

Charlie handed it to his mom, and she nodded and tucked it into her back pocket, "FBI huh? Well, Dr. Reid, we have an appointment to get to, I hope we'll get to talk to you again soon." She smiled, and when she did something inside of Spencer clicked, and her dark brown curls bounced as she walked off and something else clicked.

"Yeah, I-uh I hope so too." He said softly.

A week had passed since Spencer Reid first met Adeline and Charlie Owens at the school and since then they had talked every other night (with Addie and Charlie using speaker phone) and had made plans to meet this Friday and go to dinner and go bowling, Spencer was to pick them up at 6:00, and he was very much looking forward to it, just one problem, he had no idea what to wear.

"Hey, Morgan, I need your help," Morgan looked slightly surprised but came over to sit on the edge on Reid's desk. "What would one wear to go to dinner then go bowling?"

Morgan looked shocked for a moment, but that was soon replaced with a more confident look, "why? You got a date tonight boy genius?"

"Not really, so are you going to help me or should I go to Garcia?"

"Not really?" Morgan said ignoring the threat and continuing to tease the younger agent. "Are you going with a woman?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then it's a date, personally, I wouldn't go bowling, you should take her to a club, it _is_ Friday. Wear some jeans and a button up shirt, ditch the sweater vest though."

"I don't think a club would really be appropriate-"

"Appropriate? What are you? Thirteen? Do it. Buy her a few drinks, who knows you might get-

"We're taking her son."

Morgan was speechless, for a moment. "Don't take her to a club. Don't get her drunk. Jeans and a button up are good." He got up, and started to walk away, "I want details later."

"We met when-"

"Later." He walked away.

Spencer was confused by Morgan's actions but he got what he needed so he let it go.


	2. Night on the Town

At 5:57pm Dr. Spencer Reid walked up the front steps of a middle class apartment building, he had taken Morgan's advice, he was dressed in jeans and a dark grey button up, and black sport coat. He opened the door and walked to the elevator and took it to the fourth floor where he walked to apartment number 47. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Charlie who was sporting jeans and a t-shirt. "Come in," he smiled and moved to the side. He grinned shyly and walked in. "Mom is just finishing up, she worked later than she had planned to."

"Charlie who is it?" A female voice hollered from the other room, "did you even look first?"

Spencer smiled to himself, she was so concerned, and rightly so, it could be a dangerous city. But it was strange to see a young mother be so protective of a child nearing double digits. He looked around and without even trying he started profiling the living room, but he stopped himself and took everything at face value for once, the music stand with sheet music scattered all across it and around it, the book shelves filled with all different genres, but most of them on the subjects that Charlie mentioned were his forte, the mismatched furniture.

"Yes, mom, it's just Spencer!" He yelled back to her. "So did you do anything interesting today, did you save anyone?"

"Nah, just some paperwork," he tucked his hands into his pockets.

Charlie's eyes got big as he took a step back and stared at the revealed gun on Spencer's hip. "You have that for work I assume, why do you have it here?"

"Just for protection, just if a problem should present itself."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes, but only people that were going to hurt somebody else. I never like to shoot anything, but I will if I have to." Spencer bent down to look Charlie in the eye, "I'm not going to hurt you," Adeline stepped out of one of the doors to the left and Charlie looked to her then back again, "or your mom." Spencer looked expectantly at Charlie, and the boy nodded.

Adeline looked between her son and the lanky genius. She closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed. She looked up again and addressed the boys, "are we ready to go?"

Spencer looked at her; she looked great, light blue skinny jeans and a deep purple silk tank top with an unbuttoned butter yellow sweater over top. Her brown curly hair only half up but her fringe pieces left to frame her face.

"You look very nice, Ms. Owens."

"And you look very dashing yourself, Dr. Reid."

"Please, call me Spencer."

"Then it's Addie to you, Spencer." He smiled and looked away. "Are you ready, sweets?" Charlie nodded and she looked back to Spencer, "what's for dinner?"

"It's – it's a surprise." She looked at him curiously but with a smile she nodded and grabbed a child sized jacket off the rack for Charlie and a light jacket for herself.

All three piled into the car and Spencer drove to Jo's Diner. "Wow, this place is great, it can't be more than 15 minutes away and we've never been to it," Addie said when she walked into the diner, "I have to tell you Spencer, I'm a sucker for the 50's."

They sat in a corner booth and ordered; burgers, fries and malts all around. Vanilla for Charlie and Spencer, strawberry for Addie. While they waited for their food to come they chatted, Spencer and Charlie mostly talked about things that were out of Addie's range but she'd put in her two cents every once in a while, for the most part Addie was content to listen, she was glad that Charlie was getting some stimulating conversation. However, while she would listen, her eyes would wander. The place was pretty busy, and people watching entertained her. It was on one of these eye excursions that she happened upon a jukebox, "oh! Charlie, come dance with me!" The boys stopped their conversation and looked at her. Charlie shook his head once then flicked his eyes to Spencer. She raised her eyebrow at Charlie then looked at Spencer. "Spencer, will you dance with me?"

Charlie looked at him purposefully and smirked. Spencer answered her, "I – uh – I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not – hn – not very good at dancing."

Addie just stared at him, then addressed Charlie, "we're going to have to teach Spencer our philosophy aren't we?" Charlie smiled really wide and nodded. She looked back to Spencer, "the point is not to be good at it; the point is to have fun doing it."

Spencer chuckled nervously. Charlie pushed him out of the booth, "appease her, she's persistent, I'll pick the music."

Addie grabbed his hand and Spencer followed along after her. Charlie ran ahead to the jukebox, in a few moments the music started to pop from the machine. 'Come on let's do the twist! Like we did last summer! Come on and twist again, like we did last year!...' "Ooh very good choice Charlie! Spencer, this takes no talent, stamina maybe, but no talent, come now." She now had both of his hands in hers and he could feel the heat radiating off of them. She was twisting her waist an impossible amount while at the same time bending her knees to twist and bob at the same time. When she couldn't get him to dance by just holding his arms, she grabbed his hips firmly but softly and twisted them in rhythm with her own. He gulped and felt his hands get sweaty. But soon that song was over and the next came on. A slow song; they took a moment to breath, then she looked up into his eyes and placed his hands on her waist and strung her arms around his neck; they barely made it because of the extreme height distance. She whispered up to him, "he set you up for this, you know that right, and I'd let you get back at him for it, except he has no idea what he really did, and he never really will," she looked up at him with sad eyes, "he has Asperger's syndrome, I can handle everything else that comes with it, but when the doctors said he will most likely never know that true connection with another person, that's what got me." Spencer was stunned for a moment; that explains it all. "Over the years we have learned that it is a very mild form, but it still worries me. He has exceeded all the doctors expectations, maybe he'll prove them wrong on that too. Don't tell him that I told you, he tries so hard to be the "normal" that people want, he doesn't like to show weakness. That's why I apologized to you the other day, by the way, after I chewed out those boys and the gym teacher, I try to let him fight most of his own battles, but he is still so young and so alone, anyway, he was so embarrassed that someone else saw."

"Well, then I should confess that I stayed behind specifically to talk to him, because, I don't know, I needed to tell him that he wasn't alone, that I know how it feels, and that he should be thankful for you, most kids don't reach the potential that they could or they end up messed up because the parents don't care enough the fight for them. Not only do you care and fight for him, you have helped him reach his potential."

The song ended and they went to sit and eat. Charlie gave him an innocent smile and sipped his malt. They chatted some more, and finished their food. When the check came Spencer grabbed it before Addie could, and handed his card to the waitress, "that wasn't necessary."

He grinned and shook his head, "no, but it was polite and proper and I wanted to."

When they arrived at the bowling alley Charlie was bursting with excitement, demonstrating just how much of a child he really was. He was bouncing around the entire time that they went to get shoes and set up the lane. They walked to the lane and started bowling, after a while Addie sent Charlie up to get a pitcher of root beer. Spencer and Addie sat down to wait for him. Then Spencer noticed the boys from the school the other day approach Charlie. "Uh- Addie, I'll be right back."

"Okay," smiled up at him.

Spencer walked over to the boys and heard some of the conversation, "you here with your mommy, wittle Cha-wie? And she sent you up all by yourself? Poor wittle Cha-wie." One of the boys loomed over Charlie. Spencer stood off to the side trying to give Charlie a chance to stand up for himself.

"Why are you speaking like that? You sound like a toddler; do you have a speech impediment?" Charlie looked at the boy curiously.

"You trying to be smart, Owens? Johnny doesn't like it when people are smart with him," Another boy got in his face.

"No, I don't really have to try, I can try to dumb down if that would make you more comfortable." Spencer almost laughed, he was indeed standing up for himself and he didn't seem bothered by what the boys were saying, but Spencer would probably break it up soon.

The alpha boy who happened to be the buff "twit" from the other day, and presumably called Johnny walked through the group of cronies to hover over Charlie, "where is your mom, Owens? Maybe I should go keep her company, I think we would have fun together. She hasn't been around a real man in a while. You know what I mean, Owens, are you smart enough to catch that?" The boy smirked at Charlie, but it looked more primitive than that, more like a growl. The group of lackeys all chuckled and guffawed like they had just been let in on a really dirty joke.

This is when Spencer stepped in, the way the twit, an accurate name he found, talked about Addie made his blood boil. "Is there a problem here boys?" Spencer stood protectively next to and partially in front of Charlie. He stuck hands in his pocket, simultaneously showing his gun.

"Stay out of it pretty boy," the twit answered.

"Oh yes, because one against five is a fair fight." This is when one of the other boys noticed the gun and nudged Johnny, and pointed at it.

Spencer didn't really mean to threaten the boys, but it did have a desirable effect. The boys started to back off, a few with their hands up in front of them. Johnny didn't look back to Spencer's face, he just talked right at the gun, "look man, we didn't mean anything… we were just leaving…" He trailed off, then turned and nearly ran out of the bowling alley.

"Thanks."

Spencer looked down to the boy, hands still in pockets, "yeah, let's not tell your mom what they said, okay?"

"Hn, yeah, okay." Charlie stuck his hands in his pockets, a perfect little carbon copy of the full sized genius.

"What is taking you boys so long?" The boys turned to look at Addie, "did you get lost?" She smiled.

Spencer looked to Charlie seeing if he would mention the altercation, "nah, they didn't have root beer though so I got Dr. Pepper, hope that's alright mom."

"Of course, sweets, come on, I got a strike while you were gone, and you're going to have to work to catch up to me." She steered the young boy back to the lane, she looked over her shoulder to Spencer and mouthed, 'thank you'. Spencer smiled to himself, she saw what had happened, probably didn't hear though, but either way she didn't mention it to the boy, she let him keep his dignity.


	3. Tomorrow?

The three of them walked to the door of the apartment building, and Addie handed Charlie the key to the apartment, "go start getting ready for bed, I'll be up in a second, I just want to say thank you to Spencer." She patted his head watched as he waited for the elevator, the doors opened and he got on. "Spencer, I want you to know how much you mean to Charlie, he has never been this close with anyone beside me, especially in just a week. I am so happy he has someone that can relate. He looks up to you, he has never had a father figure, so I'm glad he has you." She got up on her toes and grabs his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "And you mean a lot to me, you accept my son, and you accept me, even given outward appearances."

"Uh- y- yeah, I'm glad to help," Spencer looked away shyly, with a small grin on his face.

She smiled, "We had a lot of fun tonight, _I _had a lot of fun. We should go out again, maybe just the two of us." She reached up and touched his cheek then turned to walk away.

Spencer was about to walk back to his car, but something made him turn and say, "tomorrow?" She turned and gave him a funny look. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

She got a big goofy grin on her face and answered: "nothing, but- I don't have anyone to leave Charlie with, I don't like to leave him alone." She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Leave that to me, if think I have a solution, I'll call you if it doesn't work out, but how does 7:00 sound?" The thought of spending more time with this amazing woman made him more determined.

"Perfect," she turned again to open the door, then stopped and ran back to Spencer, put a hand on either side of his face and kissed him, hard. But then she ran away mumbling something about 'Charlie wondering.' But Spencer was walking on air. He didn't regret anything about the entire night, in fact, he was quite happy with how it all worked out.

"Garcia, I have a favor to ask you," the young doctor looked nervous.

"Ask and ye shall receive, boy-wonder," the blonde woman spun around in her chair to face Reid.

"Well, I have a date tonight- "

"And you want me to run a background check, just say the name and it's done," she nodded her head like 'I Dream of Genie'.

"No, not a background check, something that will take a little more time… What are _you_ doing tonight?" He looked at her out from under his lashes with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, not much, probably getting Chinese…" she trailed off and gave Spencer a suspicious look, "what did you sign me up for? I don't do funny hats, I don't do anything that has to do with asparagus and I'm not getting within a 50 foot radius of a clown."

"Uh… I'm not sure how to answer that, but all you have to do is sit with a 9 year old for a couple hours, he is very self-sufficient, he can take care of himself really, his mom is just worried, he is very smart, so he'll be good conversation, he likes Star Trek, so you could watch that- " he spat out in a rush.

"Whoa there lover boy, take a breath, I'll do it. For payment you can lend me your Star Trek movies and buy us Chinese from that little place on eighth." She grinned up at him, "So who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

Spencer softened "I doubt it, her name is Adeline Owens, Addie she said to call her." He smiled to himself, "her sons name is Charlie, he's a great kid, you'll love him. I said I'd be there at 7:00, it's about 20 minutes away from you, so can I pick you up a 6:40?"

Garcia chuckled, "sounds good, now toodle-loo, I have work to do!"

Spencer walked out and closed the door to 'the lair'. "Adeline Owens, you better not be hiding anything from my little boy, if you are, I will find it." Garcia started to clatter away at her keyboard.

"Hey sweet thing, what are you doing later?" Derek Morgan said to a very distracted Garcia.

"Huh? Oh, hello hot stuff, I have a date," she responded, but only halfheartedly.

Morgan looked hurt, but he tried to hide it, "a date, with who? Someone from here?"

"Hm, no, a 9 year old boy, his name is Charlie."

Morgan smirked in relief, "9, that's a little young for you isn't it? How'd you set this up?"

"Yeah, sweet little Reid has a hot date and he asked me to babysit her son," Garcia continues to look at her multiple screens.

"Another date, huh?" Morgan looked at the woman a bit more closely, "hey baby girl, what's up with you, you're upset about something."

Garcia really looked at the black man for the first time during this conversation, "promise you won't say anything to Reid?"

Morgan stared at Garcia, "yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Well, I did a background check on Adeline Owens, the woman that he has a date with tonight. At first I didn't find anything, she has a spotless record, so I did a general search on her name and her son, Charlie Owens. You wouldn't believe the amount of media attention they have gotten. Well, mostly Charlie. Plenty of newspapers, but also science journals."

"Science journals? What is this kid artificial intelligence or something?"

Garcia gave Morgan a funny look, "from the way things were going, it was a definite possibility. This kid is smart, like Reid status, he is 9 but he already studies at a local high school and colleges have already started offering him full rides. Morgan, this kid has the potential to surpass Reid."

"Is that why you didn't want me to tell him, you're afraid of how he'll take it that someone could be smarter than him?" He looked incredulous.

"Of course not," Garcia scoffed, "I haven't gotten to that part yet. You noticed that his last name is the same as hers, so where is the dad? I checked into it, at first, nothing, and with a kid like that you would think that potential dad's would be crawling out of the woodwork. But there is no mention of a father in any of the articles. So I dig a little deeper. Morgan, she was raped, and it was a bad one, she will have plenty of scars. She didn't abort the kid, she didn't give him up for adoption, she kept him and loved him, even after he was diagnosed with Asperger's. Her only remaining family, her mom, died just after he turned 3." Morgan didn't say anything, just fixed her with a shocked yet steady expression, taking it in, "yeah, it seems like she went along with all the testing that goes along with having a brilliant child, until all the sudden, they're gone, poof! No more articles, the last mention of them, more specifically him, was when he was 7." Garcia gave the black man a heavy look, "Reid is going to need help with this one, so lighten up on the teasing."

"Alright, princess, have fun with mini-Reid tonight," Morgan stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey, you know we'd have more fun, sweet cheeks," she grins.

"Ah, there's the Penelope Garcia I know and love."


	4. Second Date

Spencer pulled up to Garcia's apartment building and waited for her to come down the walkway. He was a few minutes early so he decided to shut his eyes to try to calm his nerves somewhat.

"Hey!" Spencer nearly jumped out of his skin. "Why didn't you tell me that the kid is Asian, I would have asked you to get us Italian food or something. Now he's going to think I'm racist, which isn't true, have you noticed the way I like the chocolate?" Penelope seemed to be a little hyper.

'Well there goes trying to calm down' Spencer thought. Then he chuckled, "How much coffee have you had?" She gave him a mischievous look, "I highly doubt that the possibility ever would've crossed his mind… how do you know he's Asian?" He gave her a look that was about as much disappointment as he could muster, "I thought I asked you not to do a background check on her."

"Actually, Tootsie-pop, you only said that it wasn't what you wanted to ask me for, not that I couldn't do it for my own purposes." She told him in a matter of fact tone, however, she did look slightly ashamed. He gave her another look, "Alright, you're right, I'm sorry."

"Sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught?" he asked her with a smile on his face, not much could bring him down right now. "I figured you would, but keep your information to yourself if you don't mind." He guessed that she would do something like this, but that didn't mean he wanted to know anything she found out. Addie would tell him anything that she deemed important, all in due time.

Penelope nodded, "so did you bring the Star Trek movies? Hey, he won't expect me to discuss all the physics stuff with him, will he? I am afraid that I am of lesser intelligence than the average spaceling."

Spencer shook his head with a smile on his face, "he attends a local high school, he is well acquainted to the lesser intelligence of this world."

"Hey! You aren't supposed to agree with me!"

"You just called us aliens, so I don't understand your aggravation Earthling."

"Did my little brainy boy just make a joke?"

Spencer pulled his car into one of the empty spaces across the street from Addie's apartment building. Penelope and Spencer got out of the walked to the front door and walked up to the elevator, Penelope carrying the Star Trek movies and her laptop, just in-case, then Spencer with the Chinese food.

"K-nock! K-nock!" Addie opened the door, "Super-Garcia and Brainy-boy are here to save the night!"

Spencer looked slightly embarrassed, "Addie, Charlie, this is my friend Penelope Garcia. She has agreed to eat Chinese and watch Star Trek with you, Charlie." Addie ushered them in and indicated where to unload their burdens.

"Very nice to meet you! Do you work with Spencer then?" Addie took a look at Penelope's outfit: jeans with a bright orange, flowery shirt topped off with yellow, pink, and orange plastic jewelry. "I must say, I love you're style," Addie grinned.

"Yes, I am the all-powerful technical mistress at the BAU," she flipped up her badge, "and thank you!" Penelope looked at the woman in front of her, black skinny jeans, with a neon green top and blue and grey striped sweater jacket. She had on a thick flowery silver necklace, with complementary earrings and bangles. "And I return the compliment."

Spencer and Charlie looked inquisitively between the women, then Charlie looked up at Spencer and the older genius shrugged.

Penelope looked at Charlie, "hey there big guy, I brought Star Trek, it's actually Spencer's, but he said you might like it. Sound good?"

"Yes, I've only ever seen the first one, Miss Garcia."

"Miss Garcia? Nuh-uh, honey, I am Penelope or Penny to you little man."

"Penelope, I find your use of pet names mildly endearing, however slightly contradictory."

"Ah young grasshopper, you have much to learn."

Addie looked between the bright woman and her brilliant son, she smiled, "yes, this will do, please be in bed by 10, Charlie, and there is ice cream in the freezer. My number is on the fridge, but I'm sure you have Spencer's. Uhh… I think that should be about it."

"We'll be fine mom, don't worry so much."

"I'm your mother, it's my job to worry," she smiled at Charlie, "I know you'll be fine, don't have too much fun without me."

Charlie nodded and pushed his mother out the door, "I love you, have fun."

"Love you!" Addie and Spencer walked off down the hall.

Charlie looked up at the blonde woman, "technical mistress? So you are good with a computer," he looked pointedly at her laptop, "show me your superpowers and I'll show you mine."

"Grasshopper, I will show you my ways, be prepared to be amazed, but first let's eat."

"Charlie and your friend seem to get along well, she seems like a really cool person." Addie said holding his arm as they walked down the street. Spencer had decided to park a block and a half away from the restaurant, to further the surprise, but also because it was a nice warm night.

Spencer chuckled, "hm, really cool person, she'd like to hear that. You should see her office, she calls it her lair, and it's covered in frills and fluff and bright colors."

"Well, I do like bright colors," Addie motioned to her clothes. "So where are we headed tonight?" She looked at him expectantly.

"You'll see," he gave her a half smile.

"Another surprise, huh? I don't know… is this going to be a regular thing?" She teased him.

"Well, normally no, but with your reaction to the last one, I had to try it again, see if I could recreate the shock and enjoyment you got from it last time."

"I'll show you enjoyment," she whispered into his ear huskily. Spencer turned bright red and his eyes got wide, Addie laughed out loud then said, "sorry, I say a lot of things just to watch the reaction, I'm mostly talk. – Mostly."

"Mm-hm," Spencer gulped. "Well – um – here we – here we are." Addie chuckled again then looked at the building they had stopped in front of. 'The Cotton Club'.

"A jazz club? Very nice choice, and they food too," she grinned and bounced on her heels a bit. "Let's go!" She tugged him toward the door.

They walked into a dimly lit, smoky, crowded room; there was a black woman up on the blue velvet curtain lined stage, she was singing her heart out. They walked over to a table; it had a dark blue linen table cloth and a tea light candle in the center. Spencer pulled out her chair, then slid it back into place once she sat down, "thank you, sir," she smiled at him. He sat down and not long after the waiter came over.

"A rum and coke for me please," she looked to Spencer, "do you like spinach?" He nodded, "and the mozzarella spinach dip."

"Just a coke, please," he ordered and she gave him a strange look, then she turned to the waiter again.

"Add in a little rum for my friend too please and thanks," she looked back at Spencer, "you're not getting off that easily, we'll get a cab if we have to."

"Well, I don't normally drink, I don't like to function at less than 100%."

"Oh, come on, we both know that your 80% is still better than my 100%, and I'm planning on being at about 75%. So drink up me hearties, yo ho."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were already at 85%," he chuckled.

"It's the atmosphere; I'm a chameleon, just fitting in."

"Alright, I can follow your bad analogy-"

"Hey!"

"-but you will never fit in. You are anything but a chameleon."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well, that is what I intended."

Soon after, the waiter came back with the drinks; they sat and chatted some more about anything, everything and nothing. They each had a few more drinks and ate some more, then once again Addie beckoned Spencer up to dance with her, he obliged, though somewhat reluctantly.

Jazz: slow, smooth, sexy- exactly what it takes to make the skinny genius feel out of place. There are no facts or statistics to hide behind when he dances with Addie, only the feel of her body against his. Sharing warmth and energy. He felt very out of place but comfortable at the same time, and if given the outright choice, he would continue to dance, in the middle of the crowded, smoky club with this beautiful girl.


	5. Goodnight

Spencer and Addie walked around for a while, giving the alcohol a chance to wear off. Neither of them were wasted, just nicely buzzed and the cool night air would help to clear their heads before getting back in the car. They walked through a park, passing benches and path lamps, not much seemed to move in the park at that hour, everything was asleep, it was peaceful,

"I don't think I have ever talked to one person for such a long period of time."

"I think I will also take that as a compliment, of course if you like I could just stop talking," she laughed as he tried to rework his statement.

"No, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that I mention statistics and people shut up and walk away. That doesn't make for lasting conversation," she laughed again.

"I don't mind statistics, if you haven't noticed. And I am used to talking to someone smarter than me. I haven't been mentally above Charlie since he was three." Addie peeked up at Spencer, "somehow, statistics are sexy when they spout from your lips." Spencer blushed and smiled awkwardly again.

They walked in a comfortable silence until Addie spoke up, "Spencer, have you ever been in love?"

Spencer stopped walking, slightly shocked and somewhat bewildered by the question. Had he? Sure there were plenty of girls then women that he found pretty, a few had even found him attractive, though he wasn't sure why. He had always loved his mother, but he was fairly sure that wasn't what she was talking about. "Well I- uh I- I'm not- not sure what you're asking."

She rolled her eyes, and began with gusto, "you know exactly what I am asking, it is a perfectly innocent question, I am not expecting anything, but... Have you ever been in love? A person you can tell everything to? Someone you can always be comfortable with and you never get sick of them? Have you ever had someone you would die for? Someone that you never want to let go of?" She drifted off and stared straight in front of her. "I have Charlie, and I do love him, but that's not the same, you know? Maternal love is strong, but not the same. He is part of me, I am talking about the love for the person that makes you complete."

Spencer turned Addie so she was facing him, then he began timidly, "my mom – I know she – she would do anything for me, but she is my mom. I have not – I've never – never been in love. But I think that I would really like to try. And I don't – think I'd mind if – it was you." Spencer suddenly became very interested in his hands that were clasped in in front of him.

Addie reached up to his cheek with one hand and grabbed his hands with her other; she planted a kiss on his lips, then stated, "I think I would like that." She kissed him again and this time she was pleased to find that he responded, shyly, but he did respond none-the-less. He brought his left hand up to the back of her neck, he spread his fingers though her curls and kept his lips firmly against hers. But he seemed too timid to go any further and slid his hand back to his side, and separated their lips. She moved her hand as he turned slightly from her; she intertwined her fingers with his as she reached again for his cheek. "You don't have to be ashamed when you are with me, you will not scare me away. Just go with your instincts, they will hardly ever fail you."

"I really can't take your money. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time, he cleaned up dinner before I even realized what was going on, at quarter to nine he decided it was time to wash up and get into bed. I feel like I should be paying you for giving me someone to spend my evening with."

Addie stared at the blonde woman incredulously. "Well let me at least pay for the Chinese food."

"No can do, your boy-toy took care of it," Penelope smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

Addie looked at Spencer then back again, "then we'll just have to have a girl's night out sometime."

"Yeah, I'm very good with that idea." She looked at Spencer, "hand me the keys, I'll wait in the car, try not to take too long. If you haven't come down in half an hour, I'm high-jacking your car." Addie chuckled to herself.

Spencer looked unsure, but Penelope gave him a stern look and he handed her the keys. She walked away, down the hall and into the elevator.

"Well, this was a lot of fun, I'm glad we could go out again so soon." Addie grabbed Spencer's neck once more that night and kissed him deeply, "thank you, call me?"

Spencer stood stunned again, no matter how many times she did it; he would always be caught off guard. "Uh- yeah, yeah of- of course," he barely managed to stutter.

"Good," patted his cheek then dropped her hand to her side, "you should probably go before Penelope gets too irritated." She smiled and gently pushed his chest, he seemed to float back as he nodded and turned to walk away, when he got to the elevator he pushed the button then turned back to watch her, as if she might disappear. The bell dinged and the door opened, he walked backward into the elevator and nearly tripped, Addie chuckled and she waved her fingers at him as the door slid closed.

"Well, I should get some sleep before Charlie wakes up for school," she shook her head and walked away from the door. She went first to check on Charlie, sure enough he was asleep, one leg hanging over the edge of the bed, blankets pulled up to his chin. She smiled and shut the as she headed to her bathroom.


End file.
